The Fallen parts 1-3
by But Ugly
Summary: Could probably pass 4 a PG but oh well. Anywayz it's weird but yeah. R
1. Default Chapter Title

T

The Dark Is Rising

Part 1 of "The Fallen"

Calliope

Disclaimer: Dunown GW

Authoresses Note: Ok yeah so the knitting thing is from A Tale of Two Cities ok ok.Otherwise I think this fic is original…I hope.You know the drill send me a line if you have seen something like this before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**_It is a time of disillusionment and false promises.Lies and hypocrisy thrive here where the dove is stained gray and made to paint the dreary coat of the world.She disappeared once, to god knows where, now she's come back.No one knows how or why but something has changed.The warm glint in her eye is gone and only sadness remains…_**

~**~

**_ _**

__**It was dusk.A soft yet hauntingly sweet melody flowed as a river through the halls of the glorious Sank Kingdom palace.The music bounced off walls and edged its way into every ear and every heart, no matter how closed.A tidal wave of serenity hit upon all those who heard the serene tune and inadvertently drew them to the source.**

**Dinner had just been served; the servants and guards were on vacation in Rome.Only the inhabitants were left.All paperwork was done, all meetings postponed, all dishes washed, and all rooms cleaned.**

The strange yet calming melody danced through the palace as if the palace were its own, as if there were no one else in the world to watch, to listen.

**The listeners followed the tune.Curious as to who could make such beautiful music.Their footsteps echoed in the grand halls and stopped in front of the door to the piano room.Five old soldiers who were yet eighteen years young, three old soldiers but one and twenty, and three old crones still beautiful, pure, and eighteen years young stood outside the door.A longhaired blond man reached for the door, turned the knob, and pushed it open.A brown haired man with penetrating blue eyes stepped inside first.The rest followed.**

**She was sitting at the grand piano playing the haunting tune, which no one knew she had the ability to play.Her beautiful aqua eyes were closed and her honey colored hair flowed around her.As the sunset and the moon rose, the last threads of light seemed to linger upon her as if to accent her features.Then slowly the darkness fell around her.Engulfed her swallowed her.The serene tune turned into one of sadness, despair, longing, and stayed that way till a ray of moonlight shone through the window and the song ended suddenly as if the player had forgotten the notes.The player opened her eyes and sensed the listeners.She stood up, turned toward them, gave a brief, yet forced smile, and brushed past them.Out the door, past the rooms of the listeners, and to her own she went, never looking back, never looking forward.Her secret remained unknown, the danger unheeded.The shadows followed her and no one noticed.__**

~**~

A man sat painting.Painting a picture, an eternal yet indistinguishable picture.Not yet finished, possibly never finished.The painter worked until the moon hung high in the evening sky and the grandfather clock chimed the twelfth hour.Still he worked.Painted his portrait of mystery, of intrigue, of secrecy, of danger, of deception, of blood.The man worked till the sun rose and the cock crowed morning.Then he paused.

Those who had watched him paint and marveled at his painting dispersed.One part of the painting done the man set down his brush and walked away.To start the new day he walked down a long corridor.In a corner of the canvas three roses sat, one heavenly white, one lusciously red, and one a dark and menacing shade of black.

The man walked out and greeted his wife who was knitting; knitting a pattern you'd never think to look at twice.As indistinguishable as the canvas and song, the wife sat knitting in her chair the entire morn long.

A man entered the shop.Brown eyes, black hair, quite tall and thin, pointed nose, accented cheeks, and a nose sharp, long, and thin.One phrase he said caused the wife to look up.

"Long live peace."

"Long live pride." The husband replied.

"Long live serenity." The man said.

"And down with war." The husband replied.

The wife all the while sat knitting; a new thing added to her work.The name Floyd was now a small part in black thread.Many other names embroidered with care; even with close examination you'd never see them there.The name Peacecraft seemed knitted with blood and the Gaspard seemed to scream death and destruction to all who dared oppose.

Mr. Gaspard led Mr. Floyd to the back.Many others came and addressed the good wife.

"Long live peace and serenity." All of them cried.

The wife let all those men pass by but the women sat down with her and knitted.Knitted indistinguishable patterns of distrust, falsehood, and the fall of little white lies.

~*~

**In the palace of peace lunch was served. The princess and the soldier had cooked.The sun fell behind a cloud, as the table was set.The princess shook her head slightly.Only the perfect soldier noticed.While everyone else was eating she seemed to be concentrating on something else, some ominous shadow so far off.He didn't see it, only she did.In a few minutes she took her now empty plate to the kitchen where she washed it, dried it, and put it in the cupboard.Then she went to the piano room.The sun came out once again and all was normal but for the perfect soldier and the dove of peace.And the jester who had somehow managed to fit a grape up his nose and couldn't get it out, and his girlfriend who kept calling him an idiot, and an angry man of justice swinging his sword at some remark made by the jester while his girlfriend tried to calm him down, and a quiet man and his girlfriend sitting down calmly watching a man of peace and his girlfriend try to stop it all while a man of mixed identity and his wife chuckled at the scene, then finally the perfect soldier glared at them all and all were quiet and composed…oh wait, that is normal but for the absence of the dove who had retreated to her new nest and the hauntingly sad melody that now flowed through the palace.The latter being a continuation of the previous night and played of course by the former.This time the listeners listened from where they were and dared not go to the source of the depression lest they let it drive them insane. **

** **

~*~

The darkness of night touched the home of the Gaspard.The master retired to the drawing room while the mistress made a final addition to the day's knitting.Mr. Snab Gaspard made an addition to the painting.The roses, which were closed, now had thorns.Mrs. Lenora Gaspard had knitted a tiny black rose followed by a description: Leon Desperado Preventor spy 5'9 chubby gray hair steel colored eyes mysterious dangerous crafty.This was added to her web her beautiful pattern that spelt death for peace and harmony; that spelt vengeance.

Outside the humble shop hungry people lined the street.Starving men women and children in a town hidden from every view were clad in torn clothing.The princess's secret was still safe.The people of the strange country all shouted one phrase in the cold and wet night: "DOWN WITH PEACE!DOWN WITH HUNGER!"

~**~

** **

**In the palace of peace, the dove stopped playing her music and walked to the window.She looked out on all the land and sighed.She sighed a great sigh for the hungry that she never knew, for the weak that she never saw, and for the forgotten that she never even knew existed.And the soldier watched her carefully.In a moment she collapsed.He was by her side in an instant and quickly yet quietly he placed her atop her bed of silken sheets in her lovely and luxurious room.He sat on a chair of satin and watched her sleep for a while before he stood and walked out in deep thought.**

**And all was quiet…but who know how long it will last?**(I:Well, of course _I_ do but I don't count right now *sticks out tongue* Mom: Young lady stop sticking out your tongue, it's not very becoming I: ,"__

** **

** **

** **

# Voices in the Night

## Part 2 of"The Fallen"

**_Calliope_**

Authoresses Note: Yes I KNOW it's boring but you all have to suck it up and wait Kay?I'm trying to introduce the stupid situation and figure out what the plot will be since I don't know if I 've thought of it yet, so buckle up and enjoy the ride!This might turn out to be a LONG fic! P.S. This will have most of the cliché straight couples for reasons such as 1) Everyone plays a REALLY big part in the story 2) I couldn't think up names for new characters 3) If I don't put at least SOME romance into this Garlic'll kill me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

### "Snab Gaspard Lenora Gaspard Leon Desperado Snab Lenora Leon Gaspard Desperado Gaspard Gaspard Desperado GASPARD!"

**It was midnight and everyone was asleep.The shouts rang through his mind and he wondered, for the thousandth time in two seconds, why no one had gone to stop it.He sprang out of bed and dashed to her room.But when he got there he found her sleeping quietly, tossing, turning, but quiet nonetheless.**

**All of a sudden she screamed and woke up.Then she started crying.Out of breath and saddened her tears seemed desperate for something.Hungry for care.**

**He was quickly at her side and stroking her hair, whispering comforting nothings into her ear.And when she had calmed down a bit and was no longer a frightening person, hindered by hysterics, he asked a question.**

**"Who is Snab Gaspard?Lenora Gaspard?Leon Desperado?Have they hurt you?Did they hurt you when you disappeared?"**

**"I don't know…I don't know… They, they haunt my dreams, the Gaspards.Leon Desperado Preventor spy 5'9 gray hair steel eyes mysterious dangerous crafty.Floyd down with war.Hunger.Long live peace."She mumbled softly while falling asleep."Heero, don't hurt them yet, please, just so miserable." She mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.**

**She'd stopped tossing and turning, but a forlorn look cast over her face and she snuggled next to Heero.Heero after watching her sleep for a while, forgot where he was and let sleep claim him.**

**~**

**The next morning:**

**"Hey where's Heero and 'Jousan?" Duo asked as everyone was eating breakfast.**

**"Yeah, they're usually the first ones up." Hilde stated.**

**"Beats me, haven't seen them all morning." Quatre said.**

**"That's strange." Dorothy replied.**

**"Yeah, I mean where do you think they are?" Sally asked.**

**"Stupid, crazy onna probably overslept and Yuy is probably…is probably…sick or something." Wufei said.**

**"Yeah Heero, sick? You must be crazy Wu-man, maybe all that hair gel is seeping into your brain." Duo remarked.**

**"My name is WUFEI that's W-U-F-E-I." Wufei said through clenched teeth.**

**"Whatever you say…WU-MAN!" Duo taunted.**

**Wufei mumbled a string of curses.**

**"Yuy better not be touching my sister cause if he is I'll-" Zech's threat was rudely interrupted when Noin shoved a muffin in his mouth.**

**"I'll bet you they aren't doing anything." Noin said while Zechs glared at her and ate his muffin.**

**"I'll bet $20 they aren't even in the same room." Trowa said.**

**Everyone looked at him.**

**"He talked!" Duo exclaimed.**

**Hilde tugged Duo's braid, hard.**

**"Somebody should go and call them down." Hilde suggested.**

**"I'll go!" Duo volunteered jumping up from his seat.**

**A few minutes later the following was heard:**

**"WHAT THE HELL!"**

**"I'LL KILL YOU!"**

**"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST PLEASE SHUT UP I'M ­_TRYING_ TO GET SOME SLEEP!"**

**Of course the whole downstairs company _had_ to run upstairs.But you knew that already didn't you?**

**What they found when they got upstairs was Duo, standing in the doorway looking way too shocked.Heero, climbing out of _Relena's_ bed.And Relena blushing profusely since she was in her nightclothes, everyone was looking at her, and Heero was climbing out of her bed.Zechs was the first one to speak or rather shout.**

**"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY SISTER?!"**

**Then Duo shouted:**

**"HEERO YOU DOG I ALWAYS KNEW YOU HAD A THING FOR HER!"**

**Then Trowa, much to the surprise of everyone, shouted:**

**"DAMNIT I JUST LOST TWENTY FREAKING DOLLARS TO _ZECHS_!THANKS A LOT YUY!"**

**Everyone stopped for a second and stared at Trowa,**

**"Uh, bye." He said before leaving.**

**"EVERYBODY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM _NOW_!AND HEERO WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN _MY_ BED ANYWAY!" Relena shouted and demanded.**

Everyone started shuffling out of the room till they heard the words Heero and BED then they just had to eavesdrop so they all leaned against the door and silently fought over who would get the keyhole.Hide won cause Duo fought everyone off for her and then she pulled him back by the braid.(Hey sometimes girls gotta get mean to get their way ^,~")

**"Um I um…Heay uh yeah hi." Heero stammered**

**Relena raised her eyebrows.**

**"And that tells me…? What?" She asked.**

**Heero mumbled something that she couldn't hear.**

**"Huh?" She asked.**

**"I heard you screaming at about midnight so I came to check up on you and you were having a nightmare and you said something about Gaspard and Desperado and you were kinda shaken up so I stayed with you." Heero mumbled.**

**Upon hearing this, Relena reverted back to being the way she was two days ago.She silently stood up and went to the bathroom.A while later they could all hear the shower running.Two minutes after that Relena's door fell in and well let's just say Heero taught all of the eavesdroppers that they should never eavesdrop on him again.**

** **

~**~

In the strange country of Carrion Mrs. Gaspard chuckled silently.They had gotten five new recruits and it was only eight o' clock.Foreigners were coming to join their cause.Theirs wasn't the only country that lived in such desperation.And oh how Lenora loved invading and darkening the lovely Vice Foreign Minister's dreams.A woman entered the shop.She was tall, skinny, flaming red hair, piercing green eyes, and curves in all the right places.She greeted Mrs. Gaspard.

"Hello, Mother."

"Hello, Sedusa, you're late." Lenora replied.

"Yes, well, last night I stopped by the police chief's office.He kissed me and well, it all went downhill from there." Sedusa giggled.

"I want you to "get" this man, see if you can bring him over to our side, he'd make a very powerful ally.He should be easy, he's under the care of Relena, and she, sadly, has forgotten her powers ever existed." Lenora said, smiling at Sedusa's previous comment and pushing a picture of a young man toward her.

"Oh he's a hottie, I bet he'll be fun." Sedusa purred.Then she giggled again and walked out the door.

** **

** **

# Impression

## Part 3 of"The Fallen"

**_calliope_**

** **

Authoresses note:So who is Sedusa?What the heck does Leon Desperado have to do with anything?Did we forget about him?COURSE NOT!And yes don't worry all the other characters are going to have HUGE parts later.Just gotta finish up this beginning thing.Read read read oh btw: _ITALICS _means a dream

  


**indicationperson's thoughtsindicationperson's thoughts**

+somebody elses thoughts invading the persons +

~RP~Relena:DC:Dorothy

*HY*HeeroTBTrowa

(HS) Hilde//SP//Sally

{DM} Duo/WC/ Wufei

^ZM^Zechs{QW] Quatre

|LN|Noin-MG-Mr. Gaspard****

=MG=Mrs. Gaspard

  


~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~

** **

**_Oh poor Lena now she's gone insane.She can't be mad at anyone since she's all to blame._**

**_Poor Poor Lena now she's gonna cry.Too bad crystal tears won't make me want her not to die._**

**_Sad sad Lena what are you going to do?You'll be a bloody pulp when I am done with you._**

**_Miserable Lena I almost pity your friends.I'll get them too if you continue to stay with them._**

**_So so Lena what are you gonna do?I'd run away, girl that is if I were you._**

**_Pain pain Lena that's what you're gonna cause.So pack your bags Lena and leave without one single pause._**

**_Now Now Lena do you like my song?If you don't take heed of it I'll haunt you all night long._**

**_Oh dear Lena night is not enough.So whenever you drift off to sleep my dear I will not hush._**

**_You'll hear this song in your dreams until you listen to me…me…me. _**

**_'Stop it stop it stop it no please don't I can't please stop please please please' _**__

**"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT NO PLEASE DON'T I CAN'T PLEASE STOP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP!"**

**Heero woke up again and went to see what the noise was although he already knew.When he went to her room he found her sleeping quietly yet restlessly as before.Suddenly she bolted up.He got on the bed to comfort her as she started crying.But when he tried to get near her she jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway.**

**He chased her silently calling her name.She never stopped.And it must have just been his eyes but he thought he saw shadows creeping up on her trying to catch her.Even so, it was late at night and he wasn't doing a good job of distinguishing reality, these things scared him.He increased speed and tackled her lightly to the ground.All the shadows disappeared and she was silently crying and whispering "I have to go, can't stay, she's after me, wants to get the prince, can't let her, have to go, she can't get him if I'm still alive, I gotta go.Please, Heero let me go."**

**He didn't understand what she meant so he whispered, "Shhh it's okay it's okay I'm here no one is going to hurt you, Rena, you're safe."**

**She bolted up at the name "Rena" and looked him square in the eye.All her tears vanished and she said two words: "It's you."Then she fainted.He carried her back to bed, made himself comfortable on the chair next to her bed and dozed of.**

** **

****

** **

** **

** **


	2. Shatter Proof

Shatter Proof

Part Five of "The Fallen"

# Calliope

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Authoresses Note: uhhh hi sorry it took so long oh and this is happening about a month after broken pieces kay I know I'm jumping but there's a reason for it…I promise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All we see or seem is but a dream within a dream

Edgar allen poe

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"When did it get so dark?" 

She was walking down a seemingly deserted street.How did she get there?She didn't know.Where was 'there'?She didn't know that either.What was in store for her, now that she was 'there'?She hoped to find out.

"Don't come any closer!" A man shouted from inside his closed shop.

"Excuse me?" She asked, a bit confused.She walked toward the glass window.

"Don't even try to break that glass!It's shatter proof!"The man shouted.She noticed a tinge of fear in his voice.

She was about to walk away when something compelled her to touch the glass, to test it.She walked back toward the window and lightly tapped it with her forefinger.The glass shattered into a million pieces.They fell at her feet.She jumped back at this.The man had seemingly gone insane with fear and ran, crying, to the back of his shop.

She backed up, frightened at what had just happened.

"Defy me?"The broken pieces asked."I'll kill you first.But now I'll give you a chance.Run."

And she did.

~*~

  
A small group of people met at an intersection.

"Have you found her yet?" They all asked at the same time.

"We'll keep looking.Come on, let's split up again." One with unusually long bangs said. 

They all nodded and went separate ways.Since an event will happen to the one with chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, we'll follow him and come back to the others later.The aforementioned person went down the path to his immediate right.He went down the street and asked people passing by if they had seen a girl, and then described her. Everyone he met shook their heads.He was about to give up and go back when someone ran out of a side street, bumped him, neglected to apologize, and kept running at top speed the way he was going before he decided to turn back.Now none of this was strange except the fact that the person had been exactly the one he was looking for, so of course, he ran after her.And he was so preoccupied with the task of catching her that he somehow missed the shadow that had fallen over the two of them.

~*~

She'd bumped into someone.She knew who it was.She didn't care.She kept running.She felt him running after her and she heard him calling her name but she refused to stop.That is, until she got tackled.

He'd tackled her, he'd had to, she wouldn't stop.And now she was squirming, trying to get out of his tight hold on her.

"Heero, let go of me NOW!" she shouted, desperately, fearfully.

"Not unless you promise not to run away." He replied in monotone.

"Odin, please." She pleaded, as she fainted most likely from exhaustion and malnutrition.

"How could she have--?" He asked in bewilderment.

Of course, he got no answer, of course.He gently picked her up and made his way back to the intersection.His friends were waiting for him there.

"I found something." He said drawing their attention.

"Sheree, Heero, you have to let me go, please, not her real name, PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" Relena shouted, she had just woken up.

She started violently thrashing, trying to get out of his grasp.All this only made him hold on tighter.

"Isn't Sheree Quatre's cousin?" Duo asked.

"You mean the one that just came to live with us?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah that is her." Quatre said.

"But how would this onna know that one?" Wufei asked.

Heero didn't say anything for a while and then he finally said, "If you're saying that Sheree is a fake then you've got to be wrong."

"Hey, man, just cos she's your girlfriend doesn't mean—" Duo started.

"Shut up and lets get back to the Sank Kingdom." Heero hissed.

Everyone else nodded stiffly.

"LET ME GO.DON'T TOUCH ME, LET GO OF ME!TROWA, DUO, QUATRE, WUFEI, I DON'T CARE JUST ANYONE BUT HIM! MAKE HIM PUT ME DOWN!LET SOMEBODY ELSE CARRY ME BUT NOT HIM!HE'S NOT ON THE RIGHT SIDE!I CAN'T TOUCH HIM AND I DON'T WANT TO!HEERO!PUT ME DOWN!" Relena shouted.

"Heero, why don't you let one of us take her?" Quatre asked, all of Relena's yelling was unnerving him.

"NO!" Heero shouted.

"Geez you don't have to yell!" Duo exclaimed.

"Don't fight." Relena whispered, tears were now streaming down her face, "I don't want him near me but you fighting will make it worse…can we just go please?" 

The guys made it to the car and sped off toward the airport.

~*~

Meanwhile, at the palace, Sedusa laughed.And in Carrion Mrs. Gaspard smiled a malicious smile, while her husband watched her warily.


End file.
